Christina Griffith
Christina Griffith is a character in the vampire trilogy. She was one of the major antagonists in book Blood Ties and Summer of Blood'' and became one of the major protagonists in Empire of Blood. Christina Griffith was born as Christina Frankfurter and as a teen she joined the neo Nazi group in Pennsylvania called Keystone United. A vampire named Johann Dietrich Eckart was recruiting neo Nazis to purge America of those he considered weak, low character, those he considered held back society. He saw Frankfurter was worthy and turned her into a vampire. As a vampire she had her own ideas and no longer cared about neo Nazism or about Eckart’s goals. Out of revenge she kidnapped Jodi Abella, a girl she blamed for stealing a guy named Kyle Yamamoto who was never interested in her. Christina Frankfurter was gunned down by the police during sunrise. Her spirit finally found another vessel where she was a human child again. She sought out to become a vampire and was taking in by Gilles de Rais and Katie Bender of the bloody Bender family and sought revenge after killing her vessel’s mother and even murdered her own mother before she took on a new body. Due to her accelerated healing within a year she had a young adult body and sought her revenge on Jodi Abella who has been pronounced dead. Her revenge was to terrorize and hurt Abella’s surviving boy friend Tony Perillo. As part of the Bender family she adopted Katie Bender’s birth name Griffith. Christina Griffith sought financial support by the Bratva (Russian mafia) and eventually the Benders whom she was now a member of had their own criminal family. She was involved in drug running and racketeering and a contract killer. After she paid back the Russians the money she borrowed they still felt she was obligated to pay them for life. She refused and Viktor Alexandrov started a war with her. While Tony Perillo was caught in the middle believing she loved him, not aware she was using him to destroy him out of revenge; he helped her kill one of the Koshkin brothers after they tried to gun down Christina and Tony. After murdering a political figure the ''Illuminati who have been keeping tabs on her and her family merged her vessel’s conscience with her. For the first time Christina felt remorse and spared Tony Perillo’s life who she was starting to have some affection towards. Christina discovered her singing talent and after an agent heard her perform karaoke he offered her a career in New York, after she and Tony moved to New York she shortly was approached by Victor Turner who appeared to have a better record deal for her. During her career she befriended Lady Gaga who other than Tony and the Illuminati was the only other positive influence in her life. Soon she found herself caught in a love triangle and back into the criminal world she hoped to have escaped from.